nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood and the Outlaws
Synopsis: Roy Harper has been thrown in a Quraci jail for exaggerated charges of war crimes. Unexpectedly, he gets a visitor, and the mercenaries who captured him drag him outside to meet with Pastor Beerback, of the International Agency of Amnesty. Taking Roy aside under the guise of private prayer, the pastor opens his bible to reveal a hidden compartment containing Roy's bow. Seconds later, the Pastor's portly body falls away to reveal Jason Todd, the Red Hood. Together, he and Roy fight their way out of the prison compound, making their way to a waiting jeep. Roy wonders why Jason came to save him, given that he was told that in taking the gig as a soldier of fortune, he would be on his own. Jason quips that failing to save him would make him the worst former sidekick ever. Faced with oncoming tanks on the horizon, they are suddenly aided by Starfire. Roy is surprised to see her teamed with Jason, who takes particular pleasure in bragging that the Tamaranean princess has "the hots" for him. Three weeks later, on the island paradise of St. Martinique, the three erstwhile heroes enjoy a beach side vacation. Jason offers further explanation as to Starfire's interest in him by noting that Tamaraneans have little interest in human affairs, and as such, she barely registers her past in the Teen Titans. Their conversation is interrupted by Essence - a woman who can apparently be seen only by Jason. She reports to him that there have been several recent murders in which the organs have been taken from living bodies - with the unusual addition that the organs were removed years before the victims died, with no incisions. Jason realizes that this is related to The Untitled. While Jason is occupied, Roy tests Starfire's memory, only to discover that she really doesn't have any recollection of him, nor even her former lover Dick Grayson. Her nonchalance hits home harder when she propositions him for no-strings-attached sex. Jason points out that the All Caste was created to prevent The Untitled from doing any more damage. Essence reveals that the leader of the ancient order that was the All Caste has apparently been murdered as well. She explains that only Jason can handle this situation, having once been a member of the Caste himself alongside her. Elsewhere in Chicago, a man happens to see pictures of Starfire on the Internet, and realizes that there is a Tamaranean on Earth, finally. While Roy and Starfire are sleeping together, Jason sneaks off to a secret All Caste temple to find the corpse of his dead master, only to find himself surrounded by hostiles. Notes * This book was first published on September 21, 2011. * This issue features a special thank you to Jessica Rocafort. * Starfire is asked about the people who made up the New Teen Titans (Dick, Garth, Dustin, Vic, Lilith, and Gar.). Problem is that it had been established that this particular group of Titans hadn't existed on Prime Earth. * Pandora makes a brief cameo appearance to witness the events of this story, as she does all #1 issues published as part of ''The New 52''''. ''She can be seen in the alley in Chicago, next to the loading dock. Trivia * This comic's title is a reference to the song "I Fought the Law", written by Sonny Curtis. The line specifically is "I fought the law and the law won."